the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbird house
Thunderbird is one of the four Houses of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Named by Chadwick Boot after his favorite magical beast, the Thunderbird; a beast that can create storms as it flies. Thunderbird house represents the soul and favors Adventurers. The house colors for Thunderbird are Purple and Silver. Purple assists those who seek the meaning of life and spiritual fulfillment- it expands our awareness, connecting us to a high consciousness. Silver is related to the moon and the ebb and flow of the tides- it is fluid, emotional, sensitive and mysterious. It is soothing, calming, peaceful, earthy and purifying. Reputation Thunderbird is well known to produce a number of well-known adventurers. As that is the most common stereotype that is associated with the Thunderbird House. However, there are a number of other Famous and lesser-known witches and wizards that were sorted into this house that did something other than just become world travelers. Some have gone on to be authors, Aurors, teachers, genealogists, among other professions. Due to the common adventurous nature of Thunderbird students, however, MACUSA officials and Ilvermorny staff allow for two Wanderlust days per semester for every student in the house. Considering since the founder of this house, Chadwick Boot, was very proficient in Charms, having written seven volumes of charms books still being used as part of the curriculum even today at Ilvermorny, it is assumed that many students sorted into Thunderbird house are very skilled in Charms as well. This is not always the case, for example, Abel Gladstone, the current Head of House for Thunderbird is highly skilled in potions and is the potions master/teacher at Ilvermorny. When it comes to house rivalries, Thunderbird house's strongest rivalry is with Wampus house. It is thought that the rivalry has been there since the inception of the four houses within Ilvermorny's walls. While similar to the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry at Ilvermorny's sister school, Hogwarts, there are differences. The Thunderbird/Wampus rivalry draws more from the fact that the two houses were founded by Chadwick and Webster Boot, who themselves were brothers and naturally had a sibling rivalry between the two of them. Because of this rivalry, the Wampus vs Thunderbird Quidditch match is the most talked about game of the Quidditch season. Common Room Near the entrance of the Thunderbird House, there is a second door. This leads to the Head of House living quarters. This allows the Head of House to be near the students in the event of an emergency but, it also allows the students a little more freedom within the common room since they do not share the space with their Head of House. The Head of House, however, is able to enter the Common Room at any time. Thunderbird house is located in the tallest tower of the school. To enter the common room, students must name a landmark, magical or non-magical. This can be a landmark anywhere across the globe and can be man-made or natural, however, the same landmark is the student's password for a month and can not be reused during the same year by that student. The color scheme, decor, and furniture inside the Thunderbird common room mimic the desert lands that the Thunderbird calls home. This does not suggest though, that the Thunderbird doesn't have a welcoming homey feel to it. There are various suede and leather recliners, chairs, benches, and reclining sofas, along with one or two ottomans, in the Thunderbird common room near the small fireplace. On the opposite side of the common room from the fireplace, there is a Bay window that allows for an amazing view of the student gardens and the Quidditch/Quadpot field. This gives many options for the students to sit and relax after or in between classes. The common room is usually where parties are held by the Thunderbird students. Most often the parties are to celebrate victories of the house sports teams, primarily Quidditch and Quadpot. Other various parties that are thrown throughout the school year are the welcome back party at the start of the year, a Christmas party held on Christmas day, and a farewell party held the week before 7th years graduate as their final party in the house. In early spring there are sometimes some bonfire parties held on the school campus hosted by the Thunderbird house. Dorms The girl and boy dorms for Thunderbird students are set on separate staircases. These starts have enchantments on them to prevents boys from going into the girls' dorms and girls going into boys dorms. There have been cases where some students have worked around these enchantments, this, however, is not a simple nor easy task to accomplish. The dorms are relatively identical for boys and girls. There are two wooden framed bunk beds in each dorm. Each bunk bed has two drawers underneath of the bottom bed. Each drawer belongs to students and they have extension charms on them so that students can fit their belongings all in the single drawer. There is a single large window in each dorm. Between the beds and the window, there are small nightstands for students personal effects that don't get placed into their drawer. There is also space in the room for students pets and whatever housing those pets require when they have to be penned up. Each dorm has a bathroom within the dorm. Here the bathroom is only shared between the four students in that room. The bathroom is small but has a shower, toilet, and sink. The sink has very little counter space so it is advised to students for them to bring a shower caddy to the school with them so they can tote their items to and from the bathroom as needed. House Ghost The house ghost of Thunderbird House is known to its pupils as Pompy. At birth he was a wizard by the name of Jean Baptiste Charbonneau, better remembered as the Native and French Canadian son of Sacagaqea and Toussaint Charbonneau. While his primary schooling in St. Louis was based in the no-maj world, Pompy was considered a staple in the early ages of Ilvermorny in the passing down of Native magics. A guide and explorer, focused on bringing the native history of the earliest true Americans back to the school, Pompy passed while on expedition, yet still returned to Ilvermorny to tell the stories of the American and European travels he took during his life. Known Thunderbirds Former Students * Abel Gladstone * Achilles Fernsby * Anthony Wilson * Porpentina Goldstein * Darcy Turner Exchange Students * Cyprus Ruiz * Nikolai Volkov * Emerson Wilson Category:Ilvermorny Category:Thunderbird